


When Best Friends Ruin Your Game

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: A Royai Meet cute( I guess) with a dollop of Roy and Hughes friendship and Jean and Riza friendship. Modern AU.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	When Best Friends Ruin Your Game

**Author's Note:**

> For fmaitabag, I am your Secret Santa for @fmasecretsanta2019 on Tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry, it’s so late. I hope it fluffy enough to make up for it.

**When Best Friends Ruin Your Game**

Roy sighed and dropped onto his couch. He took off his shoes and lay back. For the first time in his life, he was living alone. Ever since he left college, he had been living with his friends Hughes and Gracia. He loved Hughes and Gracia dearly but living with a couple wasn’t ideal. When they first moved in together, Roy had been seeing Lauren, his now ex, and both Hughes and Gracia were single. By the time his roommates hooked up, his own relationship was hitting the rocks. It was not a pleasant time but his friends didn’t let him sulk for long. A year on, Roy was happily enjoying the perks of singledom and in no rush to find a girlfriend despite Hughes’ attempts at matchmaking. 

He looked around his new apartment and smiled. Despite the small pile of boxes in the corner, it was already feeling like home.

_I can do what I like when I like._

No need to worry about accidentally walking in on his best friends making out or having sex or watching porn… He had been thinking about moving out for a while. As soon as Hughes told him he was going to ask Gracia to marry him, he doubled his effort at finding a place. Roy knew it was time to move out even if they told him they were in no hurry for him to leave. His aunt had come up trumps for him: One of her friends was renting out a fully furnished one-bed apartment and she got him a viewing. It was perfect for his needs - he fell in love as soon as he saw. It was just around the corner from his work and was reasonably priced. 

Despite Hughes’ anvil sized hints to throw a housewarming party, Roy wasn’t keen. At the very least, he wanted to unpack before inflicting visitors on himself. He closed his eyes. He could nap when he wanted, leave the dishes until he was ready and walk naked around the apartment if he really wanted. 

“Why didn’t I move out sooner?” he asked aloud.

Roy’s cellphone rang in his pocket. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled it out. It was not surprising to see Hughes’ name flash up on the screen.

“Hi Hughes, miss me already.”

“You’re only gone a week and I see you in work every day.”

Roy laughed. “Ok, what do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?”

“You’re using that voice.”

“What voice?” Hughes sighed. “I want us to go out like the old times. My Gracia is going away for the weekend and I think we should go out and get plastered. What do you say, buddy?”

Roy grinned. “I say where and when.”

**********

Riza smiled as she entered the apartment block. After a long day at work, she was looking forward to a nice quiet night in with her roommate and her dog. She took the stairs as usual: her day job comprised of sitting at a desk so she tried to make up for it with physical exercise where she could. She was on the third floor, so it was an easy journey. Fumbling for her keys, she entered the third floor blindly and walked into something hard. Her keys and bag went flying but a pair of hands steadied her from doing the same.

“Thank you.” Riza felt the heat in her cheeks. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“I’m sorry too,” said a male voice. “I was looking at my phone.”

She looked up into a pair of dark eyes in a handsome face. She smiled apologetically and bent down to pick up her things. They almost clashed heads as bent down too. Both laughing, he handed her the keys and she picked up her handbag.

“Sorry, I have to go.” He straightened up. “I hope to see you around.” He flashed a smile. “I just moved in.”

She nodded. “In that case, I’m sure you will.”

She watched his back as he too headed for the stairs. Her gaze drifted down, he had a nice butt. He looked over his shoulder almost catching her ogling him. She forced a smile and waved. 

_Damn it, Riza._

She walked up the corridor and went into her apartment. Her dog, a black and white Shiba Inu, came to greet her excitedly. Her housemate Jean was sitting on the couch eating a tv dinner.

“Riza! How was work?”

She dropped onto the sofa beside him. “Boring and how was your day?”

“Worse, I went for an interview and I am pretty sure I fucked it up.”

She smiled sympathetically, ”Well, I’m not in the mood to do anything except watch Netflix and have comfort food, so we can sulk together.”

“Riza, have I ever told you how glad I am that we moved in together?”

*************

Hughes and Roy sat in the corner of the bar with several empty beer glasses in front of them. Roy could hold his liquor quite well but his best friend was another story which was probably why he was slurring over his words after a few beers.

Hughes checked his phone for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. 

Roy rolled his eyes. “Put that phone away.”

Hughes stuck out his lower lip. “Gray-siha hasn’t uh messaged me all day.” He shook his head. “She’s - she’s bored. I’m boring.”

“She’s probably just busy.”

Hughes’ eyes widened. “There are men there, Roy. Men who want my Gray-siha” 

“Look, she is wearing your ring.” Roy chuckled. “You don’t need to worry, Gracia loves you even though you’re an idiot.” 

Hughes reached for his beer, almost knocking it as the foamy top spilt out onto the table. “Roy, you’re a good-” He frowned as if trying to remember the word. “Friend,” he finished. “You’re my friend and I miss you.”

“Did Gracia finally realise that you’re the one who leaves the milk carton out?”

Hughes looked like he was about to start crying. “What if she realises I’m not good enough for her.”

“Maybe it’s time to head home, buddy.” He put his arm around his friend. “C’mon, I think you’ve had enough. You can come back to mine, it’s closer.” 

It wasn’t even midnight but Hughes wasn’t good for much in this state.

“I really love her, Roy.”

“I know, buddy.”

*************

Knock knock knock.

Riza got up from her blanket nest on the couch and called to Jean who was currently in the shower. “Are you expecting somebody?”

“No,” he called back.

Frowning, Riza opened the door to reveal a bespectacled man. He looked her up and down. Then he grinned. “He never told me he had a roommate.” 

Riza blinked. 

“Or is it a girlfriend?”

  
The drunken idiot chuckled and lurched towards her. “You’re really pretty.” Instinct immediately kicked in and she punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, eyes wide. 

He looked at her with betrayal. “Why?”

“What the hell?” 

She turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was the handsome man from the hall earlier. His mouth dropped open. “Oh, I am so sorry. I was just paying the taxi and I told him to wait for me.” 

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Mr Handsome glared at his friend.

“Can we go inside, Roy?” The drunk whined. “Your girlfriend is pretty. Not as pretty as my Gray-shia.” He turned to Riza again. “No offence, you’re still pretty.”

Roy rubbed his temple. “I moved in next door and guess the idiot thought he was trying to get into my apartment. I am so embarrassed and this idiot will be when he wakes up in a few hours.”

Hughes was still holding his nose. “Roy, buddy, why did your girlfriend hit me?”

Riza couldn’t help herself and she laughed. Roy looked far from amused as he glared at his friend. 

“Hughes, did you not hear what I said? She’s not my girlfriend. You’re not at the right apartment. Mine is next door.” He turned to Riza. “Sorry again. I guess this is the second time today that I’m apologising.”

“What’s going on here?” She turned her head as Jean came up behind and put an arm around her shoulder. “Are these two bothering you?”

“It was just a misunderstanding.” She jerked her head towards Hughes. “This guy got the wrong apartment.”

Roy grimaced. “I’m Roy, I moved in next door.” He jabbed a finger at the drunk. “This is Hughes. He’s an idiot but he’s normally a good guy sober. He just gets excitable.” He offered them his hand. 

“I’m Riza,” she shook his hand, “and this is my roommate Jean.”

Roy grinned. “It was nice to meet you and hopefully next time, we can meet properly without any drama.”

“Maybe,” she said.

Roy turned to his friend. “C’mon you fool, let’s get inside.”

“It hurts,” Hughes whined. “I think she broke my nose.”

Riza winced. She had been told she had a lethal right hook. “Roy, do you have ice to prevent any swelling? I can give you some if you like.”

“That’s really kind of you and he doesn’t deserve it. Thank you.”

Jean caught her eye and raised an eyebrow.”I’ll get it.” He disappeared back into the apartment.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll have to make it up to you sometime,” Roy dipped his head. “If you let me.”

“I’ll keep you to it, Roy.”

He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Yeah, she would definitely let him make it up to her. He owed her after all.

Jean reappeared and threw the bag of ice to Roy, who caught it deftly. “Do us a favour and keep a better check on your friend in the future.”

“Oh, I intend to.” Roy looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. 

Hughes took out his phone and took a selfie. 

“What are you doing?” Roy said. 

“Sent Gray-shia a picture so she knows how pathetic I am without her.”

Jean grimaced. “Bad break up.”

Roy shook his head. “Gracia is gone away for the weekend and Hughes doesn’t know how to hold his drink.”

Riza smothered a laugh. 

Roy caught her eyes and smirked. “He’s going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning. Thanks again for the ice.” 

He nodded at Jean and pushed his friend towards the correct apartment. 

“She’s still not answering,” Hughes was saying as Riza closed the door. 

Riza bit back another smile which faltered at Jean’s arched eyebrow. “What?”

He put on a high falsetto. “Oh, Roy, do you want ice?”

“Shut up, Jean.” 

“Oh, Roy, I’m so hot for you.”

She threw a cushion at his head. 

_Fin_


End file.
